


Bless You

by Karbine



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Camping, Emotionally constipated characters, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:32:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8457601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karbine/pseuds/Karbine
Summary: In which the origin of Negan's scarf is revealed.





	

Negan sneezed into the sleeve of his leather jacket. It was loud, phlegm-y, and very _not_ like Negan because you never thought that the man would do anything as trivial as sneezing. There was no one around except you two, and you’re probably sure no one would believe you if you said Negan was capable of sneezing anyways.

 

For one thing, he did a good job scaring the living day lights out of you since you jumped almost a mile in the air, almost pulling the trigger on your gun.

 

“Fuck,” he sniffled, grimacing as he used the back of his hand to wipe away any snot coming out of his nose. Then he turned, noticing that you were watching him with an eyebrow disappearing beneath your hairline. Negan immediately straightened his spine, his face twisting in his trademark frown. “The fuck you looking at?”

 

You shook your head, pointedly not staring at his reddening nose. “Nothing.”

 

“That’s fucking right it’s nothing.”

 

Not wanting to anger him any further, you dropped the topic.

 

You both fall in step with each other, taking care not to step on piles of dead leaves or broken branches looking any possible dinner lurking by. While you had rations back at camp, Negan was insistent on saving them for emergencies only. Now you are here, braving the Virginian weather and wilderness without much fanfare and with a man who scares you shitless.

 

_Sniff_.

 

You twitched at the noise, but paid it no mind. “Hey, I think a deer must’ve passed by here,” you stated quietly, pointing at the upturned leaves nearby a fallen log. “It should be nearby.”

 

He nods, taking point and following the trail closely with you right behind him.

 

_Sniff_.

 

This time your eye twitched. You didn’t know whether or not to address his slight sniffling, mostly under the fear that even the smallest things set him off and you like your head to stay in one piece. It was distracting, _he_ was distracting.

 

Your nose collided into his broad back, jarring you out of your thoughts. Just as you were ready to open your mouth, he puts a gloved finger against your lips.

 

This was the moment your heart started to pick up from the feather-light pressure and his close proximity for some peculiar reason. Negan was slightly bent over you, making you realize how big he was in comparison to you and stared down with narrowed eyes. Geez, were his eyes always _this_ hazel?

 

He used the same finger to point over the distance, and your eyes followed the form of his arm towards a deer grazing close to a pond. Feeling weirdly unsettled by his touch, you focused on taking aim at your prey, peering through the scope and definitely trying to ignore the warmth emanating from his body at your right. Why the hell was he so close?

 

“Between the eyes,” he murmured in your ear, which sent an invisible shiver down your spine. You leaned slightly away from him, heart pounding even more and you swallowed the lump in your throat. _Focus_.

 

With your finger on the trigger, you exhaled softly and steadied your aim.

 

_ACHOO~!_

Needless to say, your shot missed by at least two feet, much to your dismay and hunger.

 

In the end, the two of you walked back the camp empty handed and Negan sniffling up a storm.

 

“Maybe we should go back, if you’re not feeling well,” you said, playing with a granola bar wrapper between your hands. The hairs on the back of your neck stood up as he glared at you over the fire. “I-I mean, not that I don’t think you can’t handle it—“

 

“I’m not fucking going back,” he growled lowly, and proceeded to wipe his nose again.

 

Knowing how stubborn he could be, you just nodded. But then an idea popped in your mind, and you stood up to walk over to him.

 

“What the fuck is it now—“

 

You took off your scarf, and wrapped it around his neck, making sure it was snug and fit. “Well, I think you’ll need this more than me,” you stated objectively, maneuvering the piece of fabric around to your liking. You tucked some parts beneath his collar and made sure he was still able to breathe easily. “Believe it or not, I had this before everything went to shit, and it did a pretty good job keeping me warm up in the northern states,” you continued nonchalantly, unaware he stayed silent during the whole process. “There! Red looks good on you.”

 

Then, it took a good minute or two of you to realize how close and completely inappropriate it was for you to invade his personal space like that. This man was basically your boss and new world overlord and you just _fucked_ up on how casually you touched him.

 

You stepped back, turning your face away and hoping he didn’t see the embarrassed look on your face. “W-well, I’ll just head to sleep now. Wake me up for my shift!”

 

Negan didn’t react until you were sound asleep in your sleeping bag. He took off his gloves and rubbed his fingers against the soft fabric absentmindedly, and inhaled softly.

 

Huh, did you always smell this good?


End file.
